The present invention relates to object holders. It finds particular application in conjunction with a holder for supporting a plurality of plastic bags and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with other types of holding devices or systems for supporting objects.
Deli pouches, as they are commonly referred to in the plastic bag industry, are plastic bags used for holding and storing cold cuts, cheeses, and the like, which are purchased from deli or meat/cheese counters often found in grocery stores. Deli pouches are typically formed from a natural (i.e., translucent) high-density polyethylene (HDPE) material. Such pouches are manufactured and sold to grocery stores in two basic configurations, namely, a saddle pack and a header or staple pack.
A saddle pack is formed by securing a number of layers of deli pouches together in a stacked arrangement. Each layer of deli pouches consists of a central strip of plastic film connecting the top or open ends of two mutually opposing deli pouches together. A score line or perforation permits each deli pouch to be easily separated from the central strip of plastic film. The stacked layers of deli pouches are typically secured together by heat sealing the central strips of plastic film at one or more locations. Saddle packs generally contain 200 deli pouches with 100 deli pouches stacked on each side of the central strips of plastic film.
A header pack is formed by securing a number of stacked deli pouches to a header card, which is typically formed from cardboard, or the like. In particular, a top or open end of each deli pouch is secured to a strip of plastic film. A score line or perforation permits each deli pouch to be easily separated from the respective strip of plastic film. The deli pouches and strips of plastic film are registered together, and the strips of plastic film are then stapled or otherwise secured to the header card. Header packs generally contain 100 deli pouches secured to a header card.
The saddle packs and header packs are typically dispensed from a stand which supports a saddle or header pack. There are two types of stands commonly used throughout the grocery industry for supporting deli packs, an A-frame stand and a beltboard. An A-frame stand is tent-shaped and is typically formed from plastic, covered wire, or stainless steel. The A-frame stand is generally placed on top of a deli counter or on a shelf behind the deli counter. In contrast, a beltboard is generally affixed to a vertical surface such as a wall with double-backed tape, screws, or the like.
A saddle A-frame stand supports saddle packs, and a header A-frame stand supports header packs. A saddle A-frame stand includes two spaced-apart posts extending upward from a top edge portion of the saddle A-frame stand. Saddle packs include mutually conforming apertures through the central strips of plastic material which permit the posts to extend therethrough. Thus, a saddle pack is positioned over a saddle A-frame stand such that each side of the saddle pack (i.e., 100 deli pouches) rests upon a respective angled side surface of a saddle A-frame.
A header A-frame stand includes an elongate slot extending substantially along the top edge portion of the stand. A lower end portion of a header card is inserted into the slot so that the deli pouches rest upon an inclined surface of the header A-frame stand. Two opposed header cards may be inserted into the elongate slot such that a header pack (i.e., 100 deli bags) rests upon each angled side surface of a header A-frame stand.
A beltboard is a smaller dispenser which is generally used with header packs. A beltboard includes a base surface with a metal band or belt secured thereto. A portion of the band is spaced from the base surface thereby defining an aperture or slot for receiving a lower end portion of a header card therein.
Reclosable, zippered, deli pouches are finding wide acceptance from consumers. Thus, there is great demand to manufacture and supply zippered deli bags to stores throughout the grocery industry. Zippered deli pouches are generally manufactured and sold in saddle pack configurations only. One reason is that zippered deli pouches can not be reliably stacked, registered, and stapled to a header card in a header pack configuration. In particular, the thickness of a single zippered deli pouch s substantially greater at the zippered open end portion as compared to the remainder of the deli pouch. The cumulative thickness of a number of stacked deli pouches (i.e., 100) at the zippered open end portions prevents the deli pouches from maintaining registry and from being reliably stapled to a header card.
Heretofore, grocery chains which have previously utilized header A-frame stands and beltboards for dispensing header packs of deli pouches, have had to incur additional expenses to switch to dispensing saddle packs of reclosable, zippered deli pouches. That is, header A-frame stands and beltboards are not designed to support saddle packs. Thus, grocery chains which have previously utilized header A-frame stands and beltboards must disadvantageously purchase new dispensing stands which support saddle packs of reclosable, zippered deli pouches (e.g., saddle A-frame stands). In addition, the grocery chains must disadvantageously dispose of all of their now unusable header A-frame stands and beltboards.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved saddle pack adapter which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.